Contract of life
by PaperFox19
Summary: Naruto is killed at age 7. Kyuubi is guilty and make a deal. Naruto is reborn but a dark force is after him and those close to him. Can he survive as well as keep his love life intact?Warning language,Lemon and Harem Yaoi
1. Chapter 1 The death of the Uzumaki

I do not own any anime nor do i make money off this or any fanfic

Warning Yaoi in later chapters do not read if you do not like yaoi

if you do like yaoi please read and review

ok for a long time i have been having issues with this fic and i figured out why so i am redoing it here it is fresh and revised

Contract of Life Redux

Chapter 1 The death of the Uzumaki

Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood. He had 4 massive holes in his chest. He had a sword deep in his stomach. His arms had been smash. His legs were covered in glass and his body had massive and deep scars. Kyuubi knew it was his fault. The villagers hated Naruto because of him. Naruto was held by a tiny thread of life being cut away by pain.  
Kyuubi didn't know if he could heal Naruto or not. He watched as the bars to his cell turned to dust which meant Naruto did not have much time.

'Please someone help him I will do anything. He doesn't deserve this pain. I beg of you I will give anything to save him.'

"Anything?" A voice echoed into the darkness.

"Who's there?" Kyuubi snarled. A pale man in a dark suit and a black tie appeared.

"Will you surrender your freedom?" The man asked.

"What?" Kyuubi gasped.

"I can save him, restore his life and take the pain away, but you must remain with him till the end of time."

"You can really save him?" The Kyuubi asked. He wanted to help the boy.

"Yes but I have a few conditions." He pulled a contract out of thin air. "You will never be able to separate from him. If you do you will die. You will also train him in using Flower Jutsu."

Kyuubi was shocked. "How do you? How can you know of that power? Only the oldest of demons know of it."

The man stopped the Kyuubi. "Yes I know of the Flower chakra and the boy will posses it along with his wind chakra. I trust I have been clear?"

Kyuubi glared at the man and was about to strike but he felt Naruto's life force slipping away. "Yes please I agree just save him."

"Done!" The man snapped his fingers and both Kyuubi's name and Naruto's name appeared on the contract. The contract released a bright orange light and surrounded Naruto.  
Naruto screamed in pain.

"What have you done?" Kyuubi snarled and was about to strike but a collar formed around his neck and, a crimson chain formed. The chain connected to Naruto's body and the Kyuubi felt his power flow into Naruto's body.

The wounds faded from Naruto's body. The sword shattered and turned to dust. The glass melted off his body. Kyuubi watched and felt his heart rise.

Naruto looked around and was very confused. "Well hello Naruto-kun my name is…. The Kyuubi has offered his freedom to save his life." Naruto looked at the Kyuubi.

"You did that for me?" Naruto's blue eyes watered. The Kyuubi nodded.

"Well then time to give you a little info. You have been reborn. You are no longer a child of the 4th. You have your own soul, your own life."

"Tell me, he is different I can sense it. What has changed in him?" The Kyuubi asked.

"He now has your chakra plus his own as well as a new chakra laced into his system. Also with that I have a gift for you Naruto-kun. A sword made from your chakra and blood. It's known as Masa." A sword appeared in the strange man's hand. "This sword will grow as you do. It will always be by your side and it can connec to your chakra easily." The sword floated over to Naruto and Naruto held it in his hands. Naruto felt warm and safe holding the sword.

The man turned to Kyuubi. "You will teach him, and they will learn from each other and he will gain control. Just know you cannot leave his body Kyuubi if you do you will die."

"I understand and I will teach him." They both turned when they heard Naruto crying.

"What is wrong?" The man asked.

"The villagers will just kill me again. I don't wanna feel that again. They call me a demon."

The man looked at Kyuubi who looked down in shame. "Now Naruto do you believe you are a demon?"

Naruto looked up. "No, but the villagers said I was. They see me as evil and vile."

"No Naruto-kun they see you as Kyuubi because they are blind. Do you think the Kyuubi is evil?" Naruto shook his head no. He didn't think the Kyuubi was evil. "Now I can prove you are not evil. You wouldn't be here in this place if you were evil."

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"This is the void, where those who are unjustly killed, and where the greatest light and darkness is found."

"WOW" Naruto said his eyes full of wonder.

"If you were evil you would be sinking into the darkest part of the void. You remain because your soul is pure. But it's time for you to return home. So go to sleep and when you wake up you will be back in your bed you will not remember this place or me." The last part came as a whisper and Naruto drifted off to sleep holding Masa in his arms.

The dark void vanished and Kyuubi was returned to Naruto's body. "Thank you."

"Just take care of him. For he will need all the help he can get for the war that is to come." The man said to himself. He could see the path of Naruto's life before his eyes. He didn't know if he should leave, but he knew he had to. He wasn't worried about the villagers because he knew Naruto was receiving training from the Kyuubi as he slept. But he knew They had awakened and that They were going to come after him.

The man faded away with a smirk on his lips. "Good luck little Naruto- kun." He chuckled darkly and vanished from the room.

In the darkness a flame appeared. A flame of blue and black. Three shadows danced in the flames.

"Can you feel it?" A girl's voice.

"Yes a new key has been made." A boy's voice.

"What do you see?" An old man's voice.

"I see a lovely flame spreading across the world."

"I see a great war rising from the bottoms of nothing."

"I see a divine light being devoured by darkness."

"Should we wake Her?"

"No she will ruin the key."

"Yes she will, we must keep the key lost and alone, to use his full use."

"So shall we go?"

"No I can handle this."

"Fine but make sure you are careful."

"Yep, Yep. If the key starts making ties to others it won't be long before those ties become red threads and then he will be lost to us."

"I Zaois the masked demon will kill them before they get closer to him."

"If you fail?"

"Then I Recha the dancing puppet will cut those red threads."

"Then when you fail where will we be?"

"I Jento the executioner of old will kill the key and turn him to dust and spread it throughout time. Then we will wait for a new key to be born."

"Oh she will be mad if she wakes up and finds out we are doing this."

"We will deal with it later." A mask formed in the darkness and a body burned into existence.

"Go do not fail us Zaois."

The masked figure vanished.

"Yay the games will begin."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 the 4 man team

I do not own any anime nor do i make money off this or any fanfic

Warning Yaoi in later chapters do not read if you do not like yaoi

if you do like yaoi please read and review

ok for a long time i have been having issues with this fic and i figured out why so i am redoing it here it is fresh and revised

Contract of Life Redux

Chapter 2 The 4 man team and the bell test

Last Time

In the darkness a flame appeared. A flame of blue and black. Three shadows danced in the flames.

"Can you feel it?" A girl's voice.

"Yes a new key has been made." A boy's voice.

"What do you see?" An old man's voice.

"I see a lovely flame spreading across the world."

"I see a great war rising from the bottoms of nothing."

"I see a divine light being devoured by darkness."

"Should we wake Her?"

"No she will ruin the key."

"Yes she will, we must keep the key lost and alone, to use his full use."

"So shall we go?"

"No I can handle this."

"Fine but make sure you are careful."

"Yep Yep. If the key starts making ties to others it won't be long before those ties become red threads and then he will be lost to us."

"I Zaois the masked demon will kill them before they get closer to him."

"If you fail?"

"Then I Recha the dancing puppet will cut those red threads."

"Then when you fail where will we be?"

"I Jento the executioner of old will kill the key and turn him to dust and spread it throughout time. Then we will wait for a new key to be born."

"Oh she will be mad if she wakes up and finds out we are doing this."

"We will deal with it later." A mask formed in the darkness and a body burned into existence.

"Go do not fail us Zaois."

The masked figure vanished.

"Yay the games will begin."

This Time  
Part 1

Time skip

(Naruto, at age 13) (training in a field with Masa.)

Kyuubi could only watch as his kit flew through the forest cutting down shadow clones of himself. Kyuubi was impressed with how much he has grown. Kyuubi took it upon himself to teach Naruto jutsu. They had requested for him not to be a part of the academy but still become a ninja. The third had agreed but Naruto had to pass every test and never fail once.

Naruto studied jutsu and even worked on some of his own, and slowly he got better, that wwas under his own skill, at night while he slept he was trained by Kyuubi.

Naruto learned various kinjutsu and ninjutsu of both wind nature and flower nature. His skill grew and Kyuubi even taught him demon jutsu.

Iruka and the Third would visit him and give him the tests. Then more and more Iruka would visit him. Naruto thought of Iruka like a father and Iruka thought of him like a son. Iruka even gave him an apartment under his name, and told him that Naruto could move in with him soon.

He did have the apartment under Iruka's name but he kept little there. He kept most of his things in a small cave near his training spot he kept it hidden thanks to Kyuubi's power.

Naruto worked hard every day to make Iruka proud of him, and he finally past the final test and he had become genin.

Tomorrow was team placement. To Naruto it was like having a new family. He wanted to do his best and work hard.

Kyuubi on his part wanted to give Naruto a good luck gift. "Kit tomorrow will be a big day for you. The team you will be placed on will be the one you will have to work with until you become Jounin. I believe you are ready to receive the next stage of your training."

Naruto appeared before the Kyuubi's cage and stuck his hand inside. One of Kyuubi's tails pierced his hand. Naruto gasped in pain and wanted to draw his hand back but kept still. Kyuubi's chakra made a mark in the palm of his hand.

"Kyuubi you said this was the next stage of training. What is this?"

"It is a special mark that will allow you to tap into my demon tail powers, with each release of tail it will increase your power."

"So will I be more demon like you?" Kyuubi chuckled at the question.

"In away yes, however if you release the tails when weakened you could lose control."

Naruto frowned. He was very worried about using his power to hurt, any of his allies. Kyuubi knew this, he was very proud of his kit, he worked hard and trained hard and came up with ways to avoid fighting any villagers.

Later that night.

"Kit why are still awake?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto just smiled and watched the full moon.

"I'm just so excited. I get to meet so many new people and I will get to start a team with some of them. I will get to go on missions, and work with them." Naruto smiled in the moonlight.

"I have always loved the moon Kyuubi. I have always felt so strong when bathed in the moonlight." The Kyuubi looked at his kit. He had an honest smile, but his eyes concerned him. Naruto laughed and laid back against his pillow he closed his eyes. Kyuubi was concerned about his kits eyes. Kyuubi saw this every full moon. He figured it had to do something with the contract. He just hoped it wasn't something that would make his kit suffer.

He watched over Naruto's sleep. He knew by tomorrow he would be well rested and perfectly trained in using his wind ninjutsu and flower ninjutsu. Well not perfectly but he would have fun creating skills.

(The next day at the academy)

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke sat in a somewhat group. They sat close to the front and checked the list of names of those who passed the genin exam.

"Hey look there's his name." Kiba shouted pointing to the top.

"Yep the name Naruto Uzumaki, he has rivaled Shino's and Sasuke's scores since we came to the academy." Chouji said taking a bite of his chips.

"Hn."

"There are many rumors about him, but no one talks about him. He's a mystery." Shino said and adjusted his shades.

"I even tried checking his house, but he seems to have no clan and he has no home under his name. Damn it was troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Well we have team placement today so he will be on one of our teams." Sasuke said watching the other Genin walk in. Sasuke wanted to meet this person. He wanted to see him. This person who matched him point for point. It was even worse he knew kinjutsu.

His other scores were okay but his kinjutsu skill was what made him on the same level as Shino and Sasuke, and Shikamaru when he tries.

Iruka walked in. "Alright everyone today is team placement. I am also to inform you that most of you will be put on three man teams but 3 of you will form a 4 man team with a new student."

Everyone was shocked and many gasped. "Naruto you can come in now."

Naruto walked in. Everyone gasped and some drooled. Naruto was wearing a tight white T-shirt with black cargo pants with his ninja gear and Masa attached to his belt. Over that was an orange overcoat that had the Uzumaki spiral on the back.

Many were shocked and some were in love. Some girls were jealous and some were drooling at the man before them. Some guys were impressed. Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki it will be a pleasure working with you."

'Hot damn that blonde is dripping with innocence. He looks so good. If I get him on my team I'm gonna make him my mate.' Kiba thought and licked his lips and Akamaru barked at the aura he sensed around Naruto.

'This blonde is the one the rumors are about I do not believe it. I will have to see if he is who he says he is.' Shino thought.

'This person matched my scores. This is the person who is said to be a skilled kinjutsu user. It can't be I will see for myself.' He held a kunai in his hand. With one flick of the wrist he sent the kunai directly at Naruto.

Everyone gasped. Some cried out his name. Naruto just smiled as the kunai flew towards him. He closed his eyes and put a hand on his sword. 'Masa become stronger then steel.'

The sword pulsed and Naruto drew his sword. Masa split the kunai in half the sheer force of the blade sent the two pieces flying into the ceiling. Everyone was shocked as was Iruka, before he could yell at Sasuke, Naruto spoke.

"Wow that was awesome. I guess that was some kind of test to prove my metal. Well I can guarantee I am skilled." Naruto said laughing.

'I can't tell if this kid is innocent or just a great fool.' Shikamaru thought.

'Wow.' Chouji thought.

"Well. Naruto take your seat and we'll start the team placements." Iruka informed the various squads where they would be placed. Naruto had taken a seat next to Chouji and Shikamaru, while Shino and Kiba sat behind him, Sasuke sat in front of him.

"Now team 7 will be the four man team." Kiba was silently praying to be on Naruto's team. "Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka."

"Hell ya." Kiba shouted. Everyone's gaze shifted to him. He blushed and buried his head.

"Team 7 will be led by Kakashi-sensei. Team 8 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Team 8 will be led by Asuma-sensei." Everyone got up and moved near their team mates. Many of the girls were sad they didn't get to be on Sasuke's team. Ino happily walked over to Shikamaru and Chouji because they were so close to Sasuke.

(AN: Okay Sakura and Hinata didn't pass the genin exam, but they will be back in the story later on)

"Now everyone wait for your sensei's they should be here shortly."  
Shino decided to ask, about a very specific rumor he was troubled with. "Uzumaki-san." Naruto turned towards Shino. "I have heard many rumors about you, but one of these rumors is very troubling."

"Go ahead and ask. I have nothing to hide."

'The biggest lie in the whole world.' The Kyuubi growled out. Naruto mentally shushed him.

"Alright I heard that someone threw a wasp's nest into your apartment, and not only were you uninjured but you returned the nest, without being stung."

Naruto remembered the incident very well, but he wondered who told him. The villagers had thrown a queens wasp nest into his bedroom. Naruto had to use his Calm Flower Jutsu to keep them from hurting him.

"Oh it was nothing. I used a jutsu to calm them, and took them back to the forest"

"Wow so cool…" Kiba shouted.

'He's obviously skilled, but what kind of jutsu does he use. I wish to no more about him.' He looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes; he blushed and quickly looked away. No one noticed due to the shades and the high collar.

Many of the teachers showed up to collect the students. Soon only team 7 and 8 were left.  
Chouji groaned. He finished his chips and he was hungry. "Damn it the senseis are taking too long and I'm starving."

Shikamaru sighed and Ino yelled at him. Naruto laughed and pulled out a scroll. "I think I can help with that." He made a few hand signs and various sandwiches appeared on a massive plate. Chouji's eyes sparkled. "Go ahead and have some I made them myself."

Chouji took a sandwich and took a bite. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he started to devour as many sandwiches as he could. "Tis I s, goof!" Was the food stuffed reply.

"Hey let me have some of Naruto's homemade food." Kiba reached for a sandwich but Chouji pulled them away. "Back off they're mine. Naruto gave them to me." He got into a glaring match with Kiba. They growled at each other. Naruto could only laugh.

He performed a few hand seals again and a new plate appeared this one had rice balls on it. "Guys I made plenty of foods. You can all have some." Kiba stuck his tongue out at Chouji and grabbed a rice ball. He ate it happily. Shikamaru mumbled a troublesome and took one. He took a bite and his eyes widened. He grabbed two more and started eating them. "Damn this stuff is good." 'He cooks better then my mom.'

Shino was able to try a sandwich just one bite, and his bugs were reacting. The sandwich was amazing. He had never eaten anything that made his bugs act like this. He had to control them from leaving his body to get to the delicious food. 'He may be a good cook but I must figure him out.'

Sasuke also tried a rice ball. He was surprised. It was so good. Sasuke hadn't had a homemade meal in so long, he just wanted to have Naruto cook for him. The second the thought appeared Sasuke shook it away.

Ino refused to eat saying she was on a diet and that too much weight made you weak. She gave a glare to Chouji. Naruto stopped smiling for a second. "Well starving yourself makes your body feed on your muscle so when you don't eat you don't get strength to make through the day. So I could believe you're the weakest on your team." Naruto spoke a hidden ice marking his voice. Ino glared at him. "And judging by your scores I know I'm right."

"How dare you speak to me like that? You're just a brat who thinks you're great because you wield a sword." Ino got up and walked away from her team. She sat a good distance away glaring at Naruto. 'It's his fault, because of his scores Sakura didn't make it to Genin. I will find a way to make him pay for this.'

Naruto turned back to Chouji. "Hey don't listen to her. I think it's great you have a great appetite, maybe more so because you like my cooking."

Chouji blushed. "Yeah you cook better then my family does and we are famous for our cooking." Chouji said doing his best to hide his blush. 'I think I'm in love.'

Just then Asuma walked into the room. "Alright team 8, come with me." Chouji and Shikamaru got up and said their goodbyes. Naruto gave Chouji a small scroll of various snacks he made. Ino glared at him. Asuma was surprised at his new team's actions. Even more that Shikamaru had a small smile on his face.

As they turned to leave time froze. A masked man appeared. "So this is the key."

"You little fools think you can form a connection with him." He pulled the mask off his face and trough it against the wall. The mask smiled. "Watch him, and if anyone of them try to make a stronger connection to him. Kill them immediately!" The man vanished and time began to move.

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine. He saw team 8 leave, when he turned his head he thought he saw a mask hanging on the wall, but the second he blinked, the mask was gone. 'Did you see that Kyuubi?'

'See what kit? I don't sense anything.'

'I must be seeing things. It's nothing.'

Naruto was still uneasy but knowing he was going to meet his new sensei soon.

1 hour later

Naruto was bored. He decided to talk to Kiba for awhile since Shino was too silent and Sasuke would only 'Hn'.

The conversation drew on and Kiba decided to ask about Naruto's sword.

"So Naruto, who taught you how to use a sword?" Sasuke and Shino made sure to pay attention. Naruto laughed.

'The dog brain actually asked a good question.' Sasuke thought.

"I just picked it up. My teacher says I could have learned it in my sleep."

'They have no idea.' Kyuubi thought with a laugh.

"So do you only know kinjutsu or do you have knowledge of other ninjutsu?" Sasuke asked deciding to enter the conversation.

"Well I'm not good a genjutsu, but I have a good knowledge, in both ninjutsu and taijutsu. I have also made a few jutsu of my own."

Three pairs of eyes widened.

3 hours later

Naruto was getting tired. He slightly leaned to the left until he was resting his head on Shino's shoulder. Shino tensed. "Oh sorry Shino I feel a little tired do you mind if I nap here?" Before Shino could answer Naruto went to sleep. Shino blushed, he wrapped his arm around Naruto, and Naruto snuggled into his chest.

Kiba was burning with jealousy. Sasuke grumbled.

As Naruto slept, in his mind he felt a strange power watching him, he felt Masa pulse. 'You can feel it can't you Masa something is watching us.'

Naruto slept for two hours, and Shino liked it. He enjoyed feeling Naruto snuggle up against him.

They waited a total of 6 hours for their sensei. Then finally the door opened the noise from the door made Naruto wake up. Kakashi walked in. "Well my first impression of you is that you're all idiots."

Naruto felt a spark of anger towards this man. "Alright let's meet on the roof." Kakashi said and headed towards the door. 'How dare him, he keeps us waiting for 6 hours and he just orders us around. Oh how I wish I could just smack him.'

Naruto's wish was granted, as soon as Kakashi put his hand through the door. The door slammed closed. Kakashi had pulled back to save his hand but ended up walking right into the door.

'He's really a Jounin?' Sasuke thought doubt laced his thoughts.

'Damn that's funny.' Kiba thought trying to hold back his laughter.

'Wow.' Naruto thought.

Shino was frozen, his insects buzzing. They both felt the great power Naruto produced, but as soon as it was there it was gone. 'Just who or what are you.'

Kakashi opened the door and stepped threw it quickly. The boys followed him Naruto was slightly ahead of them. "Hey Aburame, what was that all about, the rumor." Sasuke whispered.

"I heard from my insects that someone had taken a queen hornet nest and thrown it into his home. The thing is it was returned later that day. He didn't hurt a single hornet, and he didn't get stung himself."

"There's more isn't there?" Sasuke whispered.

"It's not possible. If the queens nest is disturbed the hornets would have killed anything that was near them, all to keep the queen safe. Not even my clan who can communicate with insects can calm them down. He used a jutsu on them, and the hornets say they caused him no harm, and that's it."

"Wow!" Kiba whispered staring at Naruto.

"So he's keeping his full power a secret from us."

"I believe so; he may be putting up an act. So keep your eyes open."

Kiba didn't want to distrust Naruto. He liked him a lot! But keeping his eyes open would help him get to know Naruto better and could get him a place in Naruto's heart. The guys agreed.

End part 1


	3. Chapter 2 part 2 the bell test

I do not own any anime nor do i make money off this or any fanfic

Warning Yaoi in later chapters do not read if you do not like yaoi

if you do like yaoi please read and review

ok for a long time i have been having issues with this fic and i figured out why so i am redoing it here it is fresh and revised

Contract of Life Redux

Chapter 2 The 4 man team and the bell test

Part 2

Kakashi leaned on the rail of the academy roof. "Alright, let's start by getting to know one another. Start with your name likes dislikes and your dreams." He pointed to Kiba. "You dog boy with the white puppy you first."

Kiba growled. "Fine my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru, my likes are dogs, and training, and blondes." The last part came out as a mumble. "My dislikes are fleas, insulting my pack! And those who hurt dogs, and my dream is to make the best force of nin dogs, and find a good mate." Again the last part came as a mumble but he took a quick glance at Naruto.

Kakashi pointed to Shino. "Alright Shades, you next…"

"My name is Shino Aburame, My likes are insects, and that's all you need to know. My dislikes are many, and my dream is of no concern of yours." Shino said flatly.

"Alright Uchiha you next…"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes I have many dislikes, I don't really have a dream, I have an ambition and I will make it into a reality. I will be stronger and I will find my brother and bring him to justice, and I will revive my clan."

Kakashi held a small smile. His eyes turned to Naruto, but his eyes were more focused on his sword. "Alright Blondie you next…"

"Alright my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I will start with my dislikes. I hate people who are mean to others, and people who hurt others for no reason. I like training, learning new jutsu, and making new ones. I also love hot springs and the moon. My dream is to be strong and help others. I also want to have a huge happy family."

The four other guys stared at Naruto in shock. Kakashi laughed. "Okay well that's a good start. Tomorrow you will have a brand new test you will have to take and know this if you don't pass this test I will send you all back to the academy." Everyone gasped.

"You can't do that sensei, we just became a team." Naruto shouted.

"A team you say, well I hope you still feel that way tomorrow Naruto-kun. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow. Dismissed!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was shocked. He didn't want to leave his new team.

Kiba was quietly moping with a cloud of sadness over his head. Akamaru was trying to comfort his master.

Sasuke couldn't go back to academy. It would keep him further from his goal.

Shino didn't want to leave the team either. Naruto had sparked his interests; he wasn't going to give Naruto up so soon.

Naruto stayed behind when the others left for home. He couldn't help thinking the guys were in danger. The Kyuubi didn't know what he was talking about, he couldn't sense anything and even nature itself was calm.

Naruto dug his nails into his hand. "Flowers of blood I ask you to bloom and watch over Konoha." Blood droplets flew from Naruto's hand they glowed with Naruto's chakra before embedding into the ground.

"Kit using the Blood Blossom Jutsu will drain your strength."

"I know Kyuubi but I know I'm right. I sensed something." Masa pulsed in agreement. "I'll get some studying done before getting some rest. If I'm wrong the flowers will fade."

Later the night

A long dragon like creature rose up from the shadows. The creature flew towards the Inuzuka compound. Many of the dogs became alert. The creature looked at them and the dogs looked into the creatures eyes. They were knocked out.

The creature flew up to Kiba's window. It looked at Kiba. Kiba's aura and life force circled his body. The creature began to inhale. The aura slowly being sucked away.

A red flower bloomed and released a massive amount of red petals. The creature was hit with the petals and the aura it was absorbing returned to Kiba.

The creature screamed in pain. It tried to attack again but the flower released a powerful light and the creature screeched and flew away.

The blood flowers returned to Naruto and shared the knowledge of the encounter. Naruto couldn't believe what attacked Kiba. It was like a monster. He wished he could show Kyuubi and get some advice but he couldn't. He could experience what the flowers felt because they were made from his blood.

"Masa for the test tomorrow, you cannot help me." Masa pulsed in surprise. "I know, but I believe the test Kakashi usually gives will change." Again Masa pulsed. "It was the way he talked. Plus I am the only one he can't get any info for. The third has made my jutsus an S class secret. If Kakashi looked up our info to see what we do or have done, I am the only one he couldn't find out about. Plus Iruka told me the sensei's have a test to find out about their skills." Masa pulsed.

"So I have a feeling he will change the bell test to find out my skills, and I want to keep you a secret. I want you to be a big surprise." Masa glowed brightly. "Thanks Masa I know I can count on you."

The next day

Sasuke Kiba and Shino, waited for two hours. Both Naruto and Kakashi were two hours late. Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru. Shino was checking out the local insects. Sasuke was sitting under a tree.

After a total of four since the meeting time the boys were about to snap. "Hey guuuyyyys!" Naruto yelled. Kiba turned his head towards Naruto's scent. "Naruto why are you so late?" Kiba shouted.

"Well I figure Kakashi-sensei would be at least 6 hours late. So I just set the meeting time 5 hours ahead."

'Very Clever.' Shino thought.

Naruto summoned breakfast. It was various pieces of toast, eggs and bacon, and sausage. Then Naruto made tea. The guys had a nice breakfast, and waited for their sensei.

Naruto was right. Kakashi showed up exactly 6 hours late. "Well, Well, Well. Looks like you guys are having fun, but the funs over it's time for your test." Kakashi pulled out 4 bells. "Alright you must attain one of these bells to stay on the team. You have one hour to attain one. Of course should one of you get one and the other three don't have one, you can take the bell from that person and you will stay on the team, and that person shall leave." Everyone's eyes widened. 'He's giving us the option to steal from a teammate.' They three clan heirs thought.

Naruto however… 'I knew he would change the test, but it still has the same principle. He wants to see if anyone would betray the other.' Naruto looked at the others.

Sasuke was looking at Kiba. 'Out of the 4 of us Kiba got the lowest scores should he happen to get a bell I could take it and kick him off the squad.'

Shino was glaring at Sasuke. 'The Uchiha could be problems in the future; he seems to have problems taking orders. If I became team leader on a mission I know Kiba and Naruto would follow me. I shall take the bells and make sure they stay on my team, Sasuke can fend for himself.'

Kiba was staring at Naruto. 'I don't care who stays on just as long as Naruto, is still on my team.'

Naruto sighed he could already feel the tension. 'Oh my kit making men fight over him. I am so proud!' Naruto blushed but quickly shook it off. 'Not funny Kyuubi.'

Kakashi set the clock. "Alright 1 hour. BEGIN!" Kiba shot off, as did Shino, and Sasuke. "Good you need to come at me with the intent of killing." He looked and saw Naruto sitting and drinking tea. He sweat dropped, as did the others.

"Hey Naruto-kun you know the test has started, right?" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto smirked and sat the cup down. "Oh I know sensei. I've already begun." That's when they felt it. Kiba and Akamaru could feel and smell something moving beneath the ground. Shino and his bug were shaking, at the force of it. Sasuke was confused.

Kakashi felt like he was being hunted. 'What is this he's just sitting there but I feel that if I take one step I will lose a leg or an arm.'

"You shouldn't have underestimated me sensei. I win." Naruto performed a seal. "Binding Root Jutsu…" Large plant like roots shot up from the ground and formed a cage trapping Kakashi inside. Kakashi tried to perform a replacement jutsu but the minute he tried the roots bound his hands. "Now bring me the bells." A root like tentacle took hold of the bells and brought them over to Naruto. "Hey guys look like we pass."

"Naruto how did you?" Kiba asked. Naruto tossed them each a bell. "The moment I sat the cup down I had my jutsu ready. I practiced a few jutsu just in case he changed the test, and he did. My jutsu knowledge is an S class secret and Kakashi wanted to see my kinjutsu in a fight. Well just so you know sensei I won't use my kinjutsu against an ally. However I have plenty of other jutsu to use."

Kakashi stared in shock. Naruto released him from the root cage and Kakashi shot forward and took Naruto's and Sasuke's bells. "Alright Naruto prove it. Kiba and Shino pass no matter what, but you must take back these two bells in…" Kakashi readjusted the clock to 30 minutes. "30 minutes. Just to show you I'm being serious this time I will use my Sharingan." Kakashi lifted the headband to reveal the Sharingan eye.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You have the Sharingan."

"Yes, he's known as the copycat ninja. I just can't wait to put this guy in his place, ever since yesterday. He should know the first rule of being a ninja never underestimate an enemy." He looked back at Sasuke. "Don't worry we are gonna stick together. This team will not be separated."

'I want to believe you, but the Sharingan can copy anyone's ninjutsu and it can see through genjutsu plus he will be able to see what jutsu you will use. There is no way.'

"Go Naruto!" Kiba shouted and Shino nodded.

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke leave everything to me."

Naruto formed a strange seal, one Kakashi didn't recognize. 'He has some kind of kekkai genkai? I gotta stop him.'

Kakashi through a kunai and performed a few hand signs. "Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu."  
The kunai became a hundred and flew at Naruto.

"Flower Chakra: Guardian Reef."

A flower reef appeared in front of Naruto. The reef glowed with chakra and the kunai were deflected by it.

"Wind Chakra: Tornado Strike." The flower reef became surrounded in wind and a massive tornado ripped out Kakashi was barely able to dodge.

The guys watched in shock. "You're amazing Naruto." Kiba shouted.

Sasuke fell back in shock. He looked up at Naruto. "How did you?"

"Well when I train I practice using to chakra. So I can pass between them easily and even combine them when necessary." Kakashi was beyond stunned.

'Does this kid have such great chakra control? He can pass between using two elements so easily this is Jounin level skill.'

Naruto performed some more strange seals.

"Flower Chakra: Bloom Bombs" Orange flowers bloomed and made a massive field towards Kakashi. Naruto jumped back. "Wind Chakra: Great Gust." Naruto released a massive blast of wind. The wind hit the flowers and caused them to explode. The wind jutsu pushed the explosion at Kakashi. Kakashi performed a few hand signs.

"Chakra Shield Jutsu" A massive wall of chakra appeared in front of Kakashi. Kakashi channeled a large amount of chakra into the shield making it thicker.

The explosion force hit the chakra barrier and cracked hit, nearly shattered it, but it remained.

"No way." Kiba yelled.

"Not bad sensei. That jutsu cannot be beaten as long as the user has chakra, and then the user can take the chakra that's left and return it to his body." The others watched as the chakra returned to Kakashi's body. "Your good Naruto but you still don't have the bells, and my eye will start seeing through your jutsu, and learn how to do it myself."

"Then let's finish this." Naruto smiled and with only one hand he formed the chakra gathering symbol. "Wind and Flower Union Flower Tornado" Naruto vanished in a massive tornado of flower petals. Kakashi had to cover his Sharingan eye. He then heard the jingle of a bell. One of the bells was removed.

He was able to see the shine of the bell. He reached for it.

"Flower Chakra Vicious Flower 1″ When Kakashi stepped to retrieve the bell he fell into a pit of pit with a man eating flower at the bottom.

Naruto took the bell and gave it to Sasuke. "Now for mine."

Shino had watched the battle the whole time. He had one hand in his jacket pocket holding a strange item. The item was reacting to the fight. Shino was concerned for Naruto's safety.

Kakashi performed a few hand signs and escaped the grasp of the vicious flower. 'Looks like if I want to see his kinjutsu, I'm gonna have to pull out some better jutsu.'

Kakashi performed a few hand signs. "Wind Chakra: Air Defense Cloud Jutsu" A few clouds surrounded Kakashi and he lifted into the air.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" Sasuke yelled.

"It's a Cloud Ninja's ultimate defense. Kakashi must have seen it with Sharingan on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Cloud. So he does now over 300 hundred jutsu."

"What does that jutsu do?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi smirked. "This jutsu is cloud ninja's ultimate defense. It's an S class jutsu that is taught to the village people the moment they can use chakra. This jutsu can repel any projectile, and shield against any elemental jutsu. Naruto you must use your kinjutsu or you will never take the last bell."

Naruto laughed. "This is so much fun." He shouted and everyone stared in awe. "This is so fun using my jutsu against a real Jounin. But I want to pass so funs over."

Naruto a performed a few hand seals. 'Demon Chakra: Demon Hurricane.' Naruto's chakra whipped out and Kyuubi forced some of his out. The jutsu went up and tore apart Kakashi's ninjutsu. Kakashi's clothing got torn up and he fell from the sky.

4 minutes left

Kakashi was able to collect himself but Naruto was already performing a new jutsu.

"Wind Chakra: Binding Wind Chain" A chain made of wind chakra flew from Naruto's hand and caught Kakashi. The jutsu kept Kakashi trapped unable to escape.

2minutes left

Naruto pulled Kakashi to the ground, and stole the bell.

Kakashi sighed in defeat and smiled as the bell rang. "You pass. Now get me out of here." All three guys laughed. Once Kakashi was free he asked Naruto about his last jutsu.

"Oh well I never really thought it would work. I haven't really perfected it. The jutsu creates a chain made of solid wind chakra. The jutsu keeps people from escaping by forcing the chakra from their body so they can't use the replacement jutsu."

"Yes but they could use it before the chain connects."

"Yeah true I still need to perfect it."

"That's a very interesting jutsu, and I want to see how far you can take it. Alright everyone may go home and meet back here tomorrow and we will start asking for missions. Oh Sasuke walk with me we have to discuss something." Kakashi and Sasuke left the group and Kiba and Akamaru went home saying their goodbyes to Naruto and Shino.

Shino gave a silent nod and walked out of sight. Naruto however took a serious look. "Alright I know you're there come out and fight me."

From the depths of the forest a black mask with a sick smile on its face attached to a long shadow came out of the forest. It roared and lunged at Naruto.

Naruto drew Masa. "Scatter Into the Wind: Kinjutsu Dancing Leaf." Naruto swung his sword, leaves of chakra joining leaves from the neighboring trees, to form a tornado of razor sharp leaves. The creature screamed in pain and flew into the air.

It vanished only to dive bomb at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and placed to fingers on Masa. "Masa lend me your power. Purify this evil soul." Light sprang from the sword. "Pierce Through the Darkest Hell: Holy Rising!"

When Naruto sheathed his sword the demon was split in half. The shadow body faded away and the mask shattered into various pieces. "See Kyuubi I told I sensed something." He appeared before the Kyuubi's cage.

Kyuubi was shaking in fear. "It cannot be. That face. It's not possible."

"Kyuubi what's wrong?"

"Oh my kit what you just fought could not possibly exist."

"But I beat it. So it's over now."

"No my kit I fear it's just the beginning, and we are all in deep trouble."

End chapter 2


End file.
